


Welcome to the Island of Misfits

by WrecklessSerenade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrecklessSerenade/pseuds/WrecklessSerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Harry and Zayn  are in an awful grunge band and Niall's their only fan. </p><p>Louis is a heroin addict who pisses away a second chance but ends up finding a home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Island of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what the fuck this is. I got the idea while I was in the shower today so here you go.

"Where the fuck is Zayn?"  
"I don't fucking- Harry, more coke really?"  
"He needs to fucking get here."  
"You need to fucking tune your guitar." 

"Hey lads wassup?"  
"About fucking time you pissing tosser."  
"Oi, I'm 'ere ain't I? Where's Niall?"  
"Oh bloody fucking tits."  
"He's gonna fuck is over again isn't he? We can't afford to-"  
"Shut the fuck up, Harry." 

Louis got to the night club 10 minutes and 58 seconds after he was supposed to be checked in. He was nervous and annoyed and would rather be home in his bedroom playing GTA.  
"Name."  
"Uh, Louis. Louis Tomlinson."  
"You're fucking _late_."  
"Uh yea, sorry there was-"  
"Always the fucking same story with you fucking junkies."

Louis was hurt for a second until he realized that was true. He was a junkie, so fuck it. He shrugged it off and followed the bloke to the back of the night club.

"Alright were going on any fucking second, so come- here Zayn finish this spliff yea? Come on, we need to get ready."  
"But where's Niall, we, where's-"  
"More fucking blow Haz, really?"  
"Pissing junkie."  
"Hey, it's one fucking line. Chill."  
"Yea on top of how fucking many?"  
"Come off it Haz we need to get this shit together this time alright? You can do all the fucking blow you want once we get off but right now chill the fuck out and get your guitar."

Louis wasn't sure why he had stopped in the doorway but maybe it was the chaos of the situation. Three blokes were stood around, all talking over each other and Louis was meant to keep walking but now they had noticed him. 

"Who the fuck is this?"  
"Uh, I'm Louis."  
"Did Niall send you? Jesus fucking shit I knew he'd piss off again."  
Louis just looked at the bloke, confused.  
"Fucking useless wanker. Whatever. Where's your camera then?"  
"Oh, I uh-"  
"Liam have you got- oh. Who's this?"  
"It's Niall's fucking replacement, we're so fucking-"  
"Shut the fuck _up_ Harry. Get your fucking guitar tuned." 

"Ay lads! Lads lads,wassup?"  
"You fucking idiot we're going on any second-"  
"Ay, who's this then? Nice arse sugar."  
"How fucking pissed are you Ni, can't you see his fucking dick?"  
"I, uh-"  
"Well he does have a nice ars-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HARRY" Liam and Zayn harmonized.  
"So who the fuck are you?"  
"Doesn't matter to me," Louis saw the blonde smirk at him.  
"Uh, is he..?"  
Liam snorted. "Uh no. Don't get any ideas, princess. He's just a raging alcoholic. And you are?"  
"Uh, I'm Louis-"

"Oi, Tomlinson! Chattin' up the fucking band ain't gonna help you do your fucking job. Sound system is over fucking there. Useless bloody fucking junkies.."  
"You're a junkie? Have you got any cocai-"  
"Jesus, Harry. What have I told you? After the fucking show!"  
"I've got my guitar, Liam, see. Fucking tuned, fucking ready."

"One fucking direction, you're on. Lets try to get through you're whole bloody set tonight, yea?  
Oi, fuck this job.."

"Alright boys lets fucking go- Harry! Put the fucking drugs down and let's fucking go!"  
Harry looked sad but then grabbed his guitar and bounded away with a massive smile.  
Louis just stood there unsure of what the fuck had just happened. He did as he was told and made his way up the few stairs towards the sound control board. He could see the stage perfectly and watched as the boys set themselves up and checked up with him, signaling with their hands. Louis struggled to remember what his uncle had shown him the night before but then set all the right buttons and leaned back against the wall.

"What the fuck is up Bristol?"  
Louis couldn't tell if the crowd was cheering or booing at that point.  
"We're One Direction and this is Sugar Tits."  
The music started up and Louis couldn't look away.  
He saw Zayn pounding away on the drums and watched Liam scream into the mic while plucking at his bass guitar.  
He watched Harry bob his head madly as he danced about, fingers flying over the guitar strings.They were loud and angry and messy and unlike anything Louis had ever heard before, but he was captivated.

" _You look at me like you want to fuck_  
 _I move in closer til our legs all touch_  
 _Your man stomps over to give me shit_  
 _I just wanna suck on your sugar tits.._

Harry joined in for vocals and Louis watched the way they all threw themselves intently into the music, in manic passion.  
Louis wished he could feel passion like that again but he was high on smack on he didn't feel much.

He felt the music pump through him and infect his veins and he nodded along, but he watched Harry, high on cocaine, flailing about screaming vocals into the mic and smiling manically.  
Louis wished he was in a band. 

"This next song is called demon pussy," Liam says into the mic and if Louis wasn't so entranced he'd laugh mockingly at their choice of song titles.

_"The way you grind and push your hips_  
 _I see it in your smile, there's more than meets the eyes_  
 _You want to bring me down_  
 _I'm drawn to the hem of your skirt, it's so short I can see it all.."_

Louis watched them awkwardly scream about. He watched the serious intent on Liam's face and how it contrasted the wild smile plastered on Harry's. The song was un-rhyming, didn't flow very well, and Louis wasn't sure, but he thought they were a bit out of tune.  
He watched Zayn pound out rhythms that pierced through him and he almost felt something.

"This next song is one we haven't got round to playing live yet, so here we go. It's dedicated to our good mate Niall. This is cock sucker."

Louis just watched unable to look away and he heard a manic wild laughter from somewhere in between the small silence after Liam's words and the song starting up.  
Louis isn't sure who these boys are. He isn't sure why he's so drawn to their awful grunge style of music, if you could even call it that. But they're so passionate and so into it that Louis can't even imagine how anyone else could manage to pull their eyes away from them.  
Louis was captivated by the lyrics to cock sucker, although it appeared to have no real story. It was just a bunch of insults and profanities being thrown around.

_"Fucking tosser wanker piss_  
 _Shitting bollocks you're a tit_  
 _Stupid prissy motherfucker_  
 _Why you such a cock sucker"_

This time Zayn joined in on the manic screaming chant.  
There was no actual singing, no harmonizing, just the three of them screaming along, Harry still smiling madly, Zayn still pounding his drum sticks, Liam still with a serious intent look and Louis wondered how he could say all those lyrics without cracking a smile because really it was so ridiculous that Louis was sure he started laughing at some point.

The song ended after nearly five minutes and Liam took out a spliff and lit it.

"This next song is brand fucking new. It's called cougar piss," Harry said with a wide smile as he began lead vocals.  
Liam smoked his spliff and wandered back to give some to Zayn occasionally on the parts where we wasn't playing his bass.  
Harry sung hard into the microphone with an intense stare into the crowd.  
Louis wondered how his fingers could move that fast.

" _I didn't know you were married_  
 _I didn't know you had a kid_  
 _I just wanted to take you home_  
 _And take the fucking piss_  
 _Your husband walked in on us and tried to kick my arse_  
 _Lucky for me he was old and getting fat,"_

_"I ran away and you didn't come_  
 _Still don't know how you look so young.."_

Louis was captivated by Harry's low rasp Liam joined in for the end of the song

_"Cougar_  
 _You've got such nice tits_  
 _Cougar_  
 _Your husbands got a smaller dick_  
 _Cougar if you come round ill still please ya_  
 _He doesn't fit you like we fit_  
 _I wanna get back inside it.."_

Louis just stared and continued to be surprised by One Direction's music.  
The next song began with Zayn singing.  
He had a thick accent, and a thick cock, apparently.  
Louis should have been used to their foul lyrics by then, as they had nearly finished their set but every time he heard another line he found himself staring with a "did they really just go there" look.  
He loved it.

One direction was exactly how Louis had always wanted to be: bold and loud and unafraid and daring and beautiful, in some fucked up artistic way.  
Louis would never have the balls go up in front of dozens of people and sing such dirty foul things to the crowd, but he wanted to. In fact, he wanted to go right on up there right then and join them, because they genuinely looked like they were having that much fun. 

Their set ended with a song called Monster with Harry screaming  
 _"You've got a dirty mouth_  
 _You're a fucking filthy whore_  
 _But I'll still take you home_  
 _And fuck you against my door."_

They exited the stage the same way they had entered. Louis did his job and turned certain things on and off and went back stage, as he still had about 15 minutes until the next band. 

 

He walked back to Harry doing a couple lines and Liam on his phone. Zayn was talking to Niall, who had apparently forgotten to take the cap off the lens of his camera, and once again had no pictures to show them.  
"Fucking useless drunk."  
"That was fucking sick!" Harry inhaled another line. "We finally played a whole fucking set!"  
"Fuckin' A."  
"Let's fucking celebrate!"  
"Party back at mine!" Niall slurred.  
"Fuckin right it's at yours, you owe us."  
"Oh, hey! It's Niall's replacement!"  
Louis felt awkward under Harry's eyes.  
"Uh, hey. That was..interesting."

Louis was sure he had meant to say it was brilliant and inspiring and he cursed himself at how bloody dull he sounded but Harry was jumping up excitedly then.  
"Oh you really think so? Thanks man! Hey, you should come 'round to our after party!"  
Louis looked confused and looked towards Liam who began speaking to him.  
"The closest thing to a compliment we've ever gotten was that we sounded like Nirvana on a terrible acid trip. So, yea, interesting is about as good as anything."

"Well, no, I mean. I didn't mean interesting. I meant..it was fucking good."  
And then he was sure he sounded stupid as all fuck but he didn't care because his high wasn't where he wanted it anymore and he needed to fix it.  
"But yea, Haz is right. You should come along. It's not every day we meet someone who actually likes what we do."  
Zayn snorted. "He means it's never. Don't even know why they bother letting us back in here."

"Uh, well, I.." Louis knew he should say he was at work. That it was his first day. That he promised his uncle, who was his legal guardian, that he stopped doing drugs, and accepted his gracious offer to let Louis work at his night club. He knew that, but he was drawn to this group of misfits, because he was one too. So what he said instead was "Fuck it, let's go then."

And that's how Louis ended up speedballing with Harry Styles, who had never done heroin until then. It's how Louis ended up sitting on the floor, totally wasted, singing along to stupid little songs the five of them were making up. It was how Liam and Zayn offered Louis a chance to be a part of One Direction. It was when Niall tried to snog him, and he let him- not because he was gay, but because he was off his ass and was inspired by the band to stop saying no to things; to start living. So he snogged Niall, and no one seemed to care. And they thought Harry had overdosed, again, and Louis began to panic. But then Harry was okay, and Louis was okay and they were all okay. They talked about how Louis was the missing link they needed and how they would get discovered after their next gig, Louis' first. Louis realized they were what he was searching for, all along. He had begun doing heroin to fill a void he had had after his parents died. It didn't help. And he didn't know if he could stop or if he even wanted to, but he wasn't alone anymore. He had found a place where he belonged. And he was fairly certain already that that was helping.

The next song One Direction wrote was called "Welcome to the Island of Misfits."  
It was inspired by each of them, and it was Louis' induction into everything he had been missing.


End file.
